1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to linear guide-ways and more particularly pertains to a new arrangement and method for guiding load in a linear movement for providing stability and properties of low inertia.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of linear guide-ways is known in the prior art. More specifically, linear guide-ways heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a circulating system for a linear guide way comprising a slide block, a slide rail, two cover plates, two end caps and plural rolling elements. The slide block is disposed on the slide rail. The two cover plates and the two end caps are disposed at two opposite ends of the slide block, respectively. Another prior art includes a dust proof device used with a linear guide apparatus including a strap-shaped plate fixed to the upper surface of a guide rail throughout the whole length of the guide rail to cover the openings of through holes used for inserting bolts which secure the guide rail to a base. Also, another prior art includes a self-lubricating ball screw comprising a nut, a screw shaft, at least one lubricating unit and at least one external oil tank. Further, another prior art includes a linear roller guide unit comprising an elongated rail and a carrier straddling the rail. A plurality of rollers installed between the carrier and the rail so that the carrier can slide along the elongated rail. Yet, another prior art includes a linear guideway arrangement being provided by upper and lower guide bars held in a spaced apart parallel relationship by a series of locator blade pieces having end contours engaging the inside surfaces of the guide bars. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new arrangement and method for guiding a load in a linear movement.